Beautiful disaster
by kat agron
Summary: La nueva Quinn es una buena chica. Ella no bebe o dice malas palabras. Quinn cree que ha puesto suficiente distancia entre ella y la oscuridad de su pasado, pero cuando llega a la Universidad con su mejor amiga Britt, su camino hacia un nuevo comienzo se ve truncado por el chico de-una-sola-noche puck


**NI GLEE NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

BANDERA ROJA 

Todo en la habitación gritaba que no yo no pertenecía aquí. Las escaleras estaban en ruinas, la gente estaba apretada hombro contra hombro, y el aire era una mezcla de sudor, sangre y moho. Las voces se arremolinaban mientras gritaban números y nombres una y otra vez, los brazos se agitaban y se hacían gestos para intercambiar dinero y comunicarse a través del ruido. Me sumergí entre la multitud, siguiendo de cerca a mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Guarda bien tu dinero en tu billetera, Quinn! —Me gritó Britt. Su amplia sonrisa brillaba aún en la penumbra.  
— ¡Quédate cerca! ¡Empeorará una vez que comience! —gritó Sam por encima del ruido. Britt tomó su mano y después la mía mientras Sam nos dirigía a través del mar de gente.

El balido agudo de un cuerno de toro sonó en el aire lleno de humo. El ruido me sobresaltó, haciendo que saltara, buscando el origen de estallido. Un hombre estaba parado en una silla de madera, sosteniendo un fajo de billetes en la mano, el cuerno en la otra. Él mantenía el plástico en los labios.

— ¡Bienvenidos al baño de sangre! Si estás buscando Economía 101... ¡Estás en el jodido lugar equivocado, mi amigo! Si buscas el Círculo, ¡Esto es Meca! Mi nombre es Mike, yo hago las reglas y dirijo la pelea. Las apuestas terminan una vez que los oponentes estén en el suelo. No se permite tocar a los combatientes, no ayudarlos, no cambios de apuestas, y no entrar en el cuadrilátero. ¡Si rompen estas reglas, se les partirá la madre y serán retirados de aquí sin su dinero! ¡Eso las incluye a ustedes, señoritas! ¡Así que no utilicen sus puterías para estafar al sistema, muchachos!  
Sam negó con la cabeza. — ¡Jesús, Mike! —gritó al maestro de ceremonias sobre el ruido, claramente desaprobando la elección de palabras de su amigo.

Mi corazón latía en mi pecho. Con un suéter de cachemir color rosa y unos pendientes de perlas, me sentí como una maestra de escuela en las playas de Normandía. Le prometí a Britt que podía enfrentar todo lo que se nos pusiera enfrente, pero en la zona cero sentí la necesidad de agarrar sus delgados brazos con ambas manos. Ella no me pondría en peligro, pero estar en un sótano con cincuenta o más chicos universitarios borrachos, no estaba exactamente segura de nuestras posibilidades de salir ilesas.

Después de que Britt conociera a Sam en la clase de orientación de primer año, ella con frecuencia la acompañaba a las luchas secretas en los sótanos diferentes de la Universidad de Eastern. Cada evento se llevaba a cabo en un lugar diferente, y se mantenía en secreto hasta una hora antes de la pelea. Debido a que yo pertenecía a un círculo un poco más tranquilo, me sorprendió saber de un mundo subterráneo en Eastern; pero Sam lo sabía aún antes de haberse matriculado.

Noah, el compañero de cuarto y primo de Sam, entró en su primera pelea siete meses antes. Como estudiante de primer año, se rumoreaba que él era el competidor más letal que Mike había visto en los tres años desde que creó El Círculo. Comenzando su segundo año, Noah era invencible. Juntos, Noah y Sam fácilmente pagaban el alquiler y las facturas con las ganancias.

Mike llevó el cuerno de toro nuevamente a sus labios, y los gritos y el movimiento escaldaron a un ritmo febril.

— ¡Esta noche tenemos un nuevo retador! ¡El luchador estelar universitario de Eastern, Ryder Lynn!

Los gritos siguieron, y la multitud se apartó como el mar rojo cuando Ryder entró en la habitación. Un espacio circular fue formado, y la multitud silbó, abucheó y se burló del rival. Él saltaba, sacudía el cuello hacia atrás y adelante; su rostro severo y concentrado. La multitud se calmó y luego mis manos se alzaron a mis oídos cuando la música sonó por los grandes altavoces en el otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡Nuestro siguiente combatiente no necesita presentación, pero porque me asusta hasta la mierda, lo haré de todos modos! ¡Sacudan sus botas, chicos, y quítense sus bragas, señoritas! ¡Les presento a Noah "Puck" Puckerman!

El volumen explotó cuando Noah apareció en una puerta de la habitación. Él hizo su entrada, sin camisa, relajado y natural. Echó a andar hacia el centro del círculo, como si se estuviera presentado a otro día en el trabajo. Los músculos se extendían bajo su piel tatuada mientras él chocó sus puños contra los nudillos de Ryder. Noah se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído a Ryder, y el luchador luchó por mantener su expresión severa. Ryder se puso cara a cara con Noah y lo miró directamente a los ojos. La expresión de Ryder era asesina; Noah se veía ligeramente divertido.

Los hombres tomaron unos pasos hacia atrás, y Mike sonó el cuerno.

Ryder tomó una posición defensiva y atacó a Noah. Me paré sobre la punta de mis pies cuando perdí mi línea de visión, apoyándome de lado a lado y los hombros se estrellaban contra mí, rebotándome de un lado a otro como pelota de ping pong.

La parte superior de la cabeza de Ryder y Noah se hizo visible, por lo que continúe abriéndome camino hacia adelante.

Cuando finalmente llegué al frente, Ryder cogió a Noah con sus gruesos brazos y trató de tirarlo al suelo. Cuando Ryder se inclinó con el movimiento, Noah estrelló su rodilla contra la cara de Ryder. Antes de que Ryder pudiera evitar el golpe, Noah lo atacó; sus puños hicieron contacto con la cara ensangrentada de Ryder una y otra vez.

Cinco dedos se hundieron en mi brazo y me eché hacia atrás. — ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Quinn? —dijo Sam.  
— ¡No podía ver desde allí! —grité.

Me volví justo a tiempo para ver a Ryder tirar un puñetazo. Noah se giró, y por un momento pensé que había evitado otro golpe, pero hizo un círculo completo, estrellando su codo derecho en el centro de la nariz de Ryder.

Sangre roció mi cara y salpicó la parte superior de mi suéter. Ryder cayó al suelo de cemento con un ruido sordo y en un breve instante la habitación estuvo en completo silencio.

Mike lanzó una tela roja cuadrada sobre el cuerpo quieto de Ryder y la multitud estalló. El dinero cambió de manos una vez más y las expresiones se dividían entre petulantes y frustradas.

Me empujaron un poco con el movimiento de ida y venida. Britt llamó mi nombre en algún lugar de la parte de atrás, pero yo estaba fascinada por el camino rojo de mi pecho a la cintura.  
Un par de pesadas botas negras se pararon frente a mí, desviando mi atención hacia el suelo. Mis ojos viajaron hacia arriba; pantalones manchados de sangre, un par de cincelados abdominales, un desnudo y tatuado pecho empapado de sudor y, finalmente, un par de ojos cálidos color marrón. Alguien me empujó por detrás y Noah me tomó por el brazo antes de caer hacia adelante.

— ¡Hey! ¡Aléjate de ella! —gruñó Noah, empujando a cualquiera que se me acercara. Su expresión severa se convirtió en una sonrisa al ver mi camisa, y luego secó mi cara con una toalla—. Lo siento mucho, Pigeon.  
Mike dio unas palmaditas en la parte detrás de la cabeza de Noah. —¡Vamos, Puck! ¡Tienes un poco de dinero esperando por ti!  
Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos. — Es una lástima sobre el suéter. Se ve bien en ti. —En el momento siguiente se vio envuelto por los fans, desapareciendo de la misma manera en la que había llegado.

— ¿Qué estabas pensando idiota? —me gritó Britt, tirando de mi brazo.  
—Vine aquí para ver una pelea, ¿no? —Sonreí.  
—Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, Quinn, —me regaño Sam.  
—Tampoco Britt —le dije.  
— ¡Ella no trata de meterse en el círculo! —Frunció el ceño.  
—Vámonos.  
Britt me sonrió y me limpió la cara. —Eres un grano en el trasero, Quinn. ¡Dios, te quiero! —Ella enganchó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y nos dirigimos hasta las escaleras y hacia la noche.

Britt me siguió hasta mi habitación y luego se burló de mi compañera de cuarto, Rachel. Inmediatamente me quité la chaqueta con sangre, arrojándola  
al cesto de ropa sucia.

—Asqueroso. ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Rachel desde su cama.  
Miré a Britt, quien se encogió de hombros. —Sangrado por la nariz. ¿Nunca has visto una de las hemorragias nasales de Quinn?  
Rachel acomodó sus gafas y sacudió la cabeza.  
—Oh, lo harás. —Ella me guiñó un ojo y luego cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Menos de un minuto después, mi celular sonó. Por costumbre, Britt me enviaba un mensaje de texto después de haber dicho adiós.

Pasaré la noche con Samy, te veo mañana reina del cuadrilátero.

Miré a Rachel, quien me veía como si mi nariz se desangraría en cualquier  
momento.

—Ella estaba bromeando —le dije.  
Rachel asintió con indiferencia y luego miró hacia el desorden de libros  
sobre su colcha. —Creo que voy a tomar una ducha —le dije, agarrando una toalla y mi bolsa de baño.  
—Alertaré a los medios de comunicación —bromeó Rachel, manteniendo su cabeza hacia abajo. 

Al día siguiente, Sam y Britt se unieron a mí para el almuerzo.

Tenía toda intención de sentarme sola, pero a medida que los estudiantes invadieron la cafetería, las sillas a mí alrededor estuvieron llenas por los hermanas de fraternidad de Sam o los miembros del equipo de fútbol americano. Algunos de ellos estuvieron en la pelea, pero ninguno mencionó mi casi espectáculo en el cuadrilátero.

—Sam —dijo una voz.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, y Britt y yo volteamos para ver a Noah tomar asiento al final de la mesa. Fue seguido por dos voluptuosas rubias usando camisetas Sigma Kappa. Una de ellas se sentó en el regazo de Noah y la otra se sentó junto él, acariciando su camisa.

—Creo que he vomitado un poco en mi boca —murmuró Britt.  
La rubia en el regazo de Noah se volvió hacia Britt. —Te he oído, puta.

Britt tomó su rollo y lo arrojó al final de la mesa, rozando la cara de la chica. Antes de que la chica pudiera decir otra palabra, Noah dobló sus rodillas, enviándola al suelo.  
— ¡Ay! —Chilló, mirando a Noah.  
—Britt es mi amiga. Necesitas buscar otro regazo, Lex.  
— ¡Noah! —Se quejó ella, poniéndose de pie.

Noah volvió su atención a su plato, ignorándola. Ella miró a su hermana y resopló, después las dos se fueron de mano en mano.

Noah guiñó hacia Britt, como nada hubiese pasado, llevándose otro bocado a la boca. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño corte en su ceja. Él intercambió miradas con Sam y luego comenzó una conversación con uno de los chicos de fútbol frente a él.

Aunque los estudiantes en la mesa habían disminuido, Britt, Sam y yo nos quedamos a hablar sobre nuestros planes de fin de semana. Noah se levantó para irse, pero se detuvo en nuestro extremo de la mesa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Sam en voz alta, llevándose la mano a su oído.

Traté de ignorarlo lo mejor posible, pero cuando miré hacia arriba, Noah me estaba mirando.

—Ya la conoces, Puck. ¿La mejor amiga de Britt? Ella estaba con nosotros la otra noche —dijo Sam.

Noah me sonrió en lo que supuse era su sonrisa encantadora. Él emanaba sexo y rebeldía con su pelo castaño casi a rapa y brazos tatuados, y yo puse mis ojos en blanco en su intento de coquetearme.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes una mejor amiga, B? —preguntó Noah.  
—Desde tercer año de secundaria —respondió ella, apretando sus labios juntos mientras sonreía en mi dirección—. ¿No recuerdas, Noah? Tú arruinaste su suéter.  
Noah sonrió. —Arruino una gran cantidad de suéteres.  
—Asqueroso —murmuré.  
Noah hizo girar la silla vacía a mi lado y se sentó, apoyando sus brazos delante de él. —Así que tú eres Pigeon, ¿eh?  
—No —le espeté—. Tengo un nombre.  
Parecía divertido por la manera en que contesté, lo que sólo sirvió para enfadarme más. — ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es? —Preguntó.

Di un mordisco por última vez a la manzana, haciendo caso omiso de él.

—Entonces es Pigeon —se encogió de hombros.  
Miré a Britt y luego me volví hacia Noah. —Estoy tratando de comer.  
Noah se preparó para el desafío que se le presentaba. —Mi nombre es Noah. Noah Puckerman.  
Puse los ojos en blanco. —Sé quién eres.  
—Lo sabes, ¿eh? —dijo Noah, levantando la ceja herida.  
—No te hagas ilusiones. Es difícil no darse cuenta cuando cincuenta borrachos están gritando tu nombre.  
Noah se sentó un poco más derecho. —Eso me sucede con frecuencia.  
—Puse los ojos nuevamente en blanco y Noah se echó a reír—. ¿Tienes un tic o algo?  
— ¿Un qué?  
—Un tic. Tus ojos no dejan de moverse. —Se echó a reír otra vez cuando me miró—. De hecho, esos son unos ojos increíbles —dijo, inclinándose pocos  
centímetros hacia mi cara—. ¿Qué color son? ¿Grises? ¿Verdes?

Miré a mi plato, dejando que los largos mechones de mi cabello rubio cenizo crearan una cortina entre nosotros. No me gustaba la forma en la que me hacía sentir cuando estaba tan cerca. No quería ser como las otras chicas en Eastern que se ruborizaban en su presencia. No quería que me afectara de esa manera para nada.

—Ni siquiera pienses en eso, Noah. Ella es como mi hermana —advirtió Britt.  
—Bebé —dijo Sam—. Acabaste de decirle que no. Ahora no parará.  
—Tú no eres su tipo —continuó ella.  
Noah fingió estar ofendido. — ¡Soy el tipo de todas!

Miré hacia él y sonreí.

— ¡Ah! Una sonrisa. No soy un podrido bastardo después de todo —guiñó un ojo—. Fue un placer conocerte, Pidge. —Caminó alrededor de la mesa y se inclinó al oído de Britt.

Sam lanzó una papa frita a su primo. — ¡Quita los labios de la oreja de mi chica, Puck!  
— ¡Me retiro! ¡Me retiro! —Noah mostró sus manos en un gesto inocente.

Unas chicas siguieron detrás de él, riendo y pasando sus dedos por su cabello para llamar su atención. Él abrió la puerta para ellas y casi gritaron de deleite.

Britt se echó a reír. —Oh, no. Estás en problemas, Quinn.  
— ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunté, cuidadosamente.  
—Él quiere que la lleves a casa, ¿verdad? —dijo Sam. Britt asintió y ella negó con su cabeza—. Eres una chica inteligente, Quinn. Te lo digo ahora, si caes en su juego y terminas enojada con él, no llegues a tomártelo en contra Britt y yo, ¿De acuerdo?  
Sonreí. —No voy a caer en su juego, Sam. ¿A caso parezco a una de esas Barbie para ti?  
—Ella no caerá en su juego —le aseguró Britt, tocando su brazo.  
—Este no es mi primer rodeo, B. ¿Sabes cuántas veces ha jodido las cosas para mí, porque él duerme con la mejor amiga? ¡De pronto es un conflicto de intereses salir conmigo porque es fraternizar con el enemigo! Te lo digo, Quinn, —me miró—no le digas a B que ella no puede salir conmigo porque caíste enamorada por los coqueteos de Noah. Considérate advertida.  
—Innecesario, pero se te agradece, —le dije. Traté de asegurarle con una sonrisa, pero su pesimismo se veía impulsado por los actos de Noah.

Britt me saludó con su mano, yéndose con Sam mientras yo caminaba a mi clase. Entrecerré los ojos ante el sol brillante, agarré las correas de mi mochila.

Eastern era exactamente lo que esperaba; desde las pequeñas aulas hasta las caras desconocidas. Era un nuevo comienzo para mí; finalmente podía caminar a algún lugar sin los susurros de los que sabían (o creían saber) acerca de mi pasado. Yo era indistinguible como cualquier otra estudiante de primer año en su camino a clase; sin miradas, sin rumores, sin lastima o criterios. Sólo la ilusión de lo que yo quería que ellos vieran: vestida de cachemira, sin sentido alguno, Quinn Fabray.

Puse mi mochila en el suelo y me derrumbé en la silla, inclinándome para tomar mi portátil de mi bolso. Cuando me levanté para ponerla en mi escritorio, Noah se sentó en el escritorio siguiente.

—Bien. Así puedes tomar apuntes por mí—dijo. Mordía una pluma y me sonrió, sin duda su mejor sonrisa.  
Le lancé una mirada de disgusto. —Ni siquiera estás en esta clase.  
—Qué si no. Por lo general me siento allá —dijo, apuntando con la cabeza a la fila superior. Un pequeño grupo de chicas me estaban mirando y me di cuenta de una silla vacía en el centro.  
—No tomaré notas por ti —le dije, encendiendo mi computadora.  
Noah se inclinó tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi mejilla. —Lo siento... ¿Te ofendí de alguna manera?

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu problema?  
Mantuve mi voz baja. —No me acostaré contigo. Debes darte por vencido ahora mismo.  
Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro antes de hablar. —No te he preguntado si dormirías conmigo —sus ojos se dirigieron al techo en concentración—. ¿O sí?  
—No soy una de esas Barbie o una de tus groupies allá arriba —le dije, mirando a las chicas detrás de nosotros—. No estoy impresionada por tus tatuajes, o tu encanto, o tu forzada indiferencia, por lo que puedes detener tu plan, ¿De acuerdo?  
—Está bien, Pigeon. —Él era impermeable contra a mi rudeza—. ¿Por qué no vienes con Britt esta noche? - Reí ante su petición, pero él se acercó más. —No estoy tratando de depredarte. Sólo quiero pasar el rato.  
— ¿Depredarme? ¿Cómo consigues tener sexo hablando de esa manera?  
Noah se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Sólo ven. Ni siquiera coquetearé contigo, lo juro.  
—Voy a pensarlo.

El Profesor Chaney entró y Noah se volvió al frente de la habitación. Una sonrisa permaneció en su rostro, haciendo el hoyuelo en su mejilla notorio.

Entre más reía, más quería odiarlo, sin embargo era justo eso lo que hacía imposible odiarlo.

— ¿Quién me puede decir cuál presidente tenía una amante? —preguntó  
Chaney.  
—Asegúrate de escribir eso —susurró Noah—. Necesitaré saber eso para las entrevistas de trabajo.  
—Shh —le dije, escribiendo cada palabra de Chaney.

Noah sonrió y se relajó en su silla. Mientras la hora pasaba, él alternaba entre bostezar y apoyarse contra mi brazo para mirar el monitor. Hice un esfuerzo tremendo para ignorarlo, pero su proximidad y sus abultados músculos de su brazo lo hacían difícil. Jugó con la pulsera de cuero negro alrededor de su muñeca hasta que Chaney terminó la clase.

Me apresuré hacia la puerta y el pasillo. Justo cuando me sentía a una distancia segura, Noah Puckerman estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Has pensado en ello? —preguntó, colocándose sus gafas de sol. Una pequeña rubia se puso delante de nosotros, con los ojos abiertos de esperanza.  
—Hola, Noah. —dijo, jugando con su pelo.

Me detuve, retrocediendo por su tono de voz dulce y luego caminé a su alrededor.

La había visto antes, hablando normalmente en el área de los dormitorios de las chicas, Kitty Wilde. Su tono de voz sonaba más maduro y me pregunté por qué ella creía que Noah encontraría su tono de niña atractivo. Ella balbuceó en una octava más alta por un tiempo más hasta que él estaba nuevamente a mi lado.

Sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo, él encendió un cigarrillo y exhaló  
una nube espesa de humo.

— ¿En dónde estaba? Ah, sí... tú estabas pensando.  
Hice una mueca. — ¿De qué estás hablando?  
— ¿Has pensando en venir?  
—Si digo que sí, ¿Dejarás de seguirme?  
Consideró mi estipulación y luego asintió. —Sí.  
—Entonces iré.  
— ¿Cuándo?  
Suspiré. —Esta noche. Iré esta noche.  
Noah sonrió y se detuvo en seco —Genial. Te veré después, Pidge —gritó detrás de mí.

Doblé la esquina para ver a Britt junto a Blaine fuera de mi dormitorio. Nosotros tres terminamos en la misma mesa en clase de orientación para primer año, y supe que él sería la tercera rueda a nuestra bien engrasada máquina. Él no era excesivamente alto. Sus ojos redondos compensaban sus rasgos delgados y finos, y su pelo muy bien peinado.

— ¿Noah Puckerman? Jesús, Quinn, ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a pescar en la parte profunda? —dijo Blaine, con desaprobación en sus ojos.  
Britt sacó el chicle de su boca en una larga cuerda. —Sólo lo estás empeorando por ignorarlo. Él no está acostumbrado a eso.  
— ¿Qué sugieres que haga? ¿Dormir con él?  
Britt se encogió de hombros. —Te ahorrará tiempo.  
—Le dije que iría esta noche.

Blaine y Britt intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Qué? Él prometió dejarme de molestar si decía que sí. Tú irás esta noche, ¿verdad?  
—Bueno, sí —dijo Britt—. ¿En verdad vendrás?

Sonreí y pasé junto a ellos hacia el dormitorio, preguntándome si Noah podría cumplir su promesa de no coquetear. Él no era difícil de descifrar; o él me veía como un reto, o lo suficientemente un atractiva para ser una buena amiga. No estaba segura cuál me molestaba más. 

**HOLA DE NUEVO, AQUÍ CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUICK. ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO Y QUE LES GUSTE LA ADAPTACIÓN.**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y SEAN FELICES**


End file.
